


Tell Me

by FandomTrashbag



Series: Pieces of Cake [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Jareth ruins sex with anyone else, Possessive Jareth (Labyrinth), Vaginal Fingering, almost voyeurism, the goblins are sleeping, they don't wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrashbag/pseuds/FandomTrashbag
Summary: Jareth wants to know that no one else can make her feel like this.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams, sarah williams (labyrinth)/original characters (background)
Series: Pieces of Cake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772494
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Super short. Explicit. A little bit messy.  
> There's no real exposition or introspection in this one. It's just a good finger-fucking.  
> This was likely the reason Sarah decided to cut Nate off for good...

The din had long-since quieted as most goblins had left and the few that remained were soundly unconscious. They sat tangled in his throne, warmed by the wine they’d drunk through the evening and full bright moonlight illuminating the room. His right leg was stretched out, away from the seat, with his left bent, booted heel hooked to the edge and propping his arm out on his knee. Sarah sat across him, her neck resting on his outstretched left arm. Her left leg hung down over the seat edge, while her right mirrored the one she leaned against, bent high with her foot wedged against the crescent sidewall. They had spent the evening having ordinary conversation; Jareth found it quite dull, but realized it was a common component of mortal relationships. It had also been a good couple of weeks since they’d seen each other, so there was at least catching up to do.

His fingers moved to run up and down her bent thigh, feeling the soft cotton of the leggings she wore. He noted how often she came by in clothing she really only wore around her own home: leggings, loose shirts often covered in various stains, her hair in messy styles. The heat of the season meant more tank tops, much like tonight. He smiled against her hair at what it may mean for them, his desire for her to settle down becoming greater. Remembering her passing mention of a recent argument with a lover earlier, he shifted his touch to trail the inside of her thigh and felt her shift just so.

“Tell me,” he whispered lowly in her ear, trailing off his thought.

Her eyes drifted closed as she began to react to his wandering fingers. “Hmmm?” she hummed quietly.

“How does your lover disappoint you so?” His right hand was now kneading at her adductor muscles, inching toward the crux of her thigh and pelvis.

She subconsciously started to roll her hips with his movements a little. “What do you mean?” Her voice relayed her confusion at the question. Right now, her lover was doing no such thing.

His left hand moved from his knee to tangle in the loose bun at the black of her head, his long nails scraping against her scalp. She leaned her head into his touch and bit her bottom lip on a sharp inhale when his other hand began tracing a hot, ticklish path around her pubic mound. 

He bowed his head to kiss and suck at her clavicle. The flesh beneath her cotton bottoms was warming with arousal as he continued to tease the sensitive area.

“You mentioned _dissatisfaction_ with him earlier,” he mumbled against her skin, kissing his way up the center of her neck wetly.

“What difference does it make?” She let out her breath in a slow sigh when his hand cupped between her legs and slowly ground the heel of his palm into her hood.

He sucked on her earlobe and tightened his fist in her hair. Her eyes opened and she found his intense stare in the dim light. “I think about how the hands of others might paw at you. What sounds you might make for them.”

Her right hand came up to hold fast to the back of his head as he continued to rub at her. She tried desperately to keep herself from being too loud, not wanting to wake the sleeping creatures dotted around the room. His words worked her over almost as well as his hand.

“Are you...” she breathed carefully. “You’re _jealous_?” The last word came out as a moan and she felt herself flush.

He smiled wickedly at her, his pointed teeth glinting. “Only until I can make you forget them, again.”

His hand moved to snake under the material of her leggings, rubbing quickly along the length of her sex to find her underwear satisfyingly damp. When she took a sharp, reactionary breath, he bit gently at the skin under her chin, reminding her to be quiet. Instead, she exhaled loudly through her nose, not trusting herself to open her own mouth.

“I wonder if they, if _he_ ,” he stressed the pronoun, knowing her latest pet was that annoying runt with tattoos she’d run to before, “can make you this _wet_.” His tongue clicked against his teeth with the ‘t.’ He relished in the strained whimper that leaked from her lips as his fingers teased her slowly, dipping between her labia to play in what he found there.

The hand in her hair tightened and tugged, providing the sweetest pain on her scalp, and he moved his lips over hers. She could feel the movement of his mouth as he spoke against her in that husky, lilting voice.

“Tell me, Precious, does he touch you like this?” His mouth claimed hers as he slid two fingers inside her to the third knuckle. He swallowed her strained cries as he curled them while pushing his heel back against her clit.

Her toes curled and she pushed her foot against the side of the throne to roll her lower body with his hand. Her fingers tightened in his hair and her left hand kept a white-knuckle grip on the edge of the seat as her breathing came in shorter and shorter gasps as her body wound tighter.

Their kiss was harsh and demanding, his tongue moving in her mouth the way his fingers moved inside her. He wanted to see just how quickly he could bring her over the edge as he pumped his hand faster. He could hear the sound of his fingers moving in and out of her over her sharp, shallow breaths. His thumb found her clit and worried it hard as he felt her walls start to grip his fingers.

“Tell me,” he whispered into her silently-gaping mouth. He kissed her again, sucking on her bottom lip before she pulled away just enough to bury her face into his neck. His mouth was hot at her ear. “Do you come this hard for him?”

He felt her teeth clamp down on the crook of his neck as she muffled a keening cry into his sweat-slick skin as she came around his fingers, her thighs contracting with the force. He held her this way for a moment while she rode out the sensations, occasionally curling his fingers inside of her to send little aftershocks through her body.

Slowly, so slowly, he removed his hand from her wet pants and shifted back so he could look her in the eyes. “Well?” he purred at her, trailing his soaked fingers along his lips.

Her eyes burned for him as she said with complete honesty, “Only for you.” She remembered thinking she’d never seen him look so predatory before, that a smile had never seemed so explicitly dangerous.

“That’s what I like to hear,” he said, slipping his fingers into his mouth to taste her pleasure.

Watching his pointed tongue clean his digits so expertly had her feeling a new surge of arousal. She shifted against him and whined into his ear, “Take me somewhere I can scream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Concerns? Comments?  
> Please leave a contribution in the little [comment] box.


End file.
